High School Twist
by gree.shamrock
Summary: Since her freshmen year of high school, life has been the same old thing. Now, Momo is entering her sophmore year. Will things change when a "new" boy comes to her school?
1. First Day of School

**Chapter 1: First Day of School**

**Author note: Hey all, this is my first fanfic, please be nice and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

"Momo Hinamori! Your bus is here!" shouted Mrs. Hinamori

"Coming Mom!" replied Momo

Today was Momo's first day of school in her sophomore year of high school. Ever since she was a freshmen she hated the bus, the only goodthing about it was that it contained her best friend Rukia Kuchiki. Since fourth grade, Momo and Rukia had supported each other like sisters.

Momo heaved her backpack on and raced to catch the bus that was slowly screeching to a stop. Momo stopped at the bus stop to regain her breath and composure. Taking a deep breath, Momo stepped onto the bus. The doors closed behind her as she proceeded to search for Rukia's black hair among the mass of brown, red, and blonde hair.

Finally, Momo spotted her in the back conversing with a red head. As Momo drew near, she could hear Rukia arguing with Renji Abarai.

"…and he was supposed to organize it with Mrs. Hinamori! Didn't you-" Rukia cut off as she realized Momo was standing there, "Er…hi Momo, what's up?"

Chuckling, Momo plopped down next to Rukia,

"I could ask you the same thing!"

Rukia stammered and glanced at Renji for a quick cover up. He scrunched his eyebrows to think until he brightened.

"Rukia was just wondering what the inside of your house looked like!" Renji looked pleased with himself. Rukia groaned,

"I was at her house yesterday, idiot!" exclaimed Rukia, she turned to Momo

"No comment," smirked Momo

Soon, the bus rolled to a stop, Rukia grabbed Momo and Renji and shoved her way to the front. Once they were on the high school lawn, Rukia held out her hands,

"Give" said Rukia simply

Momo and Renji immediately understood and fished out their schedules. Rukia flipped through them and frowned,

"Dang, dang," muttered Rukia

"What?" asked Momo and Renji at the same time

"I only have one elective with you, Acting II!" Rukia informed Momo, "While I have all my core classes with red pineapple here!" Rukia gestured to Renji

Momo laughed, a finger tapped her shoulder. She turned to see a guy with orange hair standing there.

"Um, can I help you?"

He chuckled,

"No, its how I can help you. I am supposed to take all sophmores to their classes," said the guy, he then frowned, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki,"

Renji burst out laughing,

"Ichigo? As in strawberry?"

"Yes," replied Ichigo stiffly

Renji collapsed in another roar of laughter,

"I used to have a girlfriend named Ichigo, she was a lot prettier than you, though"

Ichigo growled, Momo and Rukia were stiffling giggles behind their trembling hands.

"Um, excuse me?" asked a timid voice

The four turned around, a small pink-haired girl was tugging their shirts,

"What?" asked Ichigo

The girl leaped on his back in joy,

"You answered!"

Ichigo grabbed her by the foot, she dangled upside down happily.

"Who are you?"

A cleared throat interrupted him

"Please let my sister go,"

Ichigo turned around and gulped. A tall senior with black spiky hair and pointy nose towered over him. Behind him, another senior with black pointy hair crossed his arms and smirked. Ichigo nodded and dropped the girl, she jumped on the senior's back,

"Don't beat him up Kenny! At least not right now! He answered me!" squealed the girl

"Ah, I'm Kenpachi, this is Yachiru, and my friend is Byakuya Kuchiki,"

Momo looked suspiciously between Rukia and Byakuya,

"Do you have a sister, Byakuya?" asked Momo

Byakuya's eyes immediately turned on Rukia.

"No," he replied coldly

Rukia hung her head low. Momo patter Rukia on the back, she would interrogate her later. Suddenly, Yachiru squealed,

"Bya! Your fangirls are coming!"

Byakuya, Kenpachi, Rukia, Renji, Momo, and Ichigo turned to see Rangiku, Orihime, Nanao, and Soi Fong walking toward the group.

"Bya-kun!" waved Rangiku

Yachiru started wailing, Rangiku stopped and looked at the crying girl on Kenpachi's back.

"What are you crying about?" asked Nanao

"Only Yachiru can call Byakuya Kuchiki Bya!" declared Yachiru

"Oi, Pinky!" called Renji

Yachiru turned on Kenpachi's back and spit a huge spitball at Renji,

"Shut up, air-head! I'm still talking!"

Renji stood there with saliva dripping down,

"What the hell?! WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Calm down Renji!" exclaimed Momo

"If you don't stop screaming, I'll hit you!" threatened Rukia

Ichigo laughed while Renji ran around screaming, Rangiku thought this was hilarious and threw her orange juice on him (poor Renji). Suddenly,

BONK!

Renji fell to the ground unconcious, Rukia shook out her hand in disgust,

"Yachiru? Was is necessary to spit on Renji?" asked Momo timidly

"Just look at my hand!" exclaimed Rukia whose hand was dripping with saliva

Ichigo, being Ichigo, didn't think and burst out laughing. That is, until a wet hand slapped his cheek. Ichigo sat up clutching his red cheek,

"What was that for, you little sophmore?!" shouted Ichigo

"You know as well as me what it was for, 'big' junior!" Rukia shouted back

Soon it was a shouting match,

"Wimpy sophmore!"

"Orange-haired freak!" (Both Rangiku and Orihime glared at Rukia at this comment)

"Ugly b----!"

"F------ junior!"

"SHUT UP!" Momo just about had it with the swear words, she immediately clamped her hand over Yachiru's ears (who is a freshman). She took a deep breath, this was the first and last time she was ever going to do this.

"The f------ bell just rang! Stop acting like stupid b------ and get your s----- behinds in the school!" shouted Momo, she let go of Yachiru's ears. Yachiru pouted and obviously wanted to know what Momo said. The gang was stunned (cause Momo's the quiet, meek, and the good girl of the group) and trooped quietly into the building. Rukia remained with Renji who hand finally regained conciousness. Renji only heard the last part, and a grin was making its way out. Rukia ran and hugged Momo,

"Our little Momo grew up!" exclaimed Rukia

"I don't know what why you were yelling, Momo, but that was awesome!"

Renji tried to join their hug but was pushed away by both girls,

"Go wash off, pineapple head!" the girls shouted at the same time

Rukia and Momo looked at each other and burst out laughing. Even Renji laughed when he found out what they were laughing about. Still laughing, the three entered the high school for the first day of school.

**Green.shamrock: please review!**

**Momo: I actually **_**swore**_

**Green.shamrock: Your fans cannot keep thinking you are the little meek Momo**

**Momo: Yes, they can**

**Green.shamrock: No, they cannot**

**Momo: yes they-**

**Green.shamrock: We are supposed to be done with the chapter; you are not even supposed to be here!**

**Momo: humph**

**Momo disappears mysteriously**


	2. The New Kid

Chapter 2: The New Kid

**Chapter 2: The New Kid**

**Green.shamrock: Finally! Sorry I haven't updated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach **

Momo sighed as she entered first period class. She had history and it was probably the most boring class ever. Even though Mrs. Makai was her favorite teacher, the subject was still a lost cause. Before first period started, kids usually entered and left the class to chat with friends. Momo, however, stayed and read a book.

The first bell rang signaling that there was five minutes before the bell. Momo slipped her bookmark into page 106 and shut the book. She tucked her bangs behind her ears and adjusted her clothed bun. Soon, her classmates came rushing in breathless, Mrs. Makai was a stickler for tardiness.

Mrs. Makai walked in and shut the door.

"Good morning class!"

As usual, Momo was the only on to say good morning back.

"Today we have a new student with us, he just moved from Shizuoka," said Mrs. Makai taking a sip of her tea

"Is he hot?" asked Keiko who prided herself as the prettiest girl in school

Mrs. Makai looked at her funnily and sipped her tea again,

"You are asking _me _that? I am quite certain we have different tastes, Miss. Keiko,"

Just then, a brown haired boy walked in, he would have looked liked any other hot guy in the school if it were not for his aquamarine colored eyes. As Momo looked deeper into his eyes, he reminded her of someone, someone she could not quite place her finger on.

"OMG! He _is _hot!"

Keiko fluffed up her hair and batted her eyelashes which were super short (sorry to those who have short eyelashes, no offense. I have short eyelashes too). Mrs. Makai sipped her tea again (she's really obsessed with tea) and cleared her throat,

"Class, this is Sugiyama Kiyoshi," Mrs. Makai paused again to take another sip of her tea, "Now dear, we must find you a seat,"

Momo glanced up from her textbook she was studying and looked at the seat next to her. Right now, it held all her books so she did not have to put it on her desk.

"Oh geez," mumbled Momo, she really liked that empty seat and preferred it remained empty

Keiko sat three seats down from Momo with a boy in the middle and the empty seat. Apparently, Keiko thought differently and shoved the boy next to her onto the seat next to Momo.

"Here is an empty seat Sensei!" Keiko thrusted her hand into the air

Mrs. Makai chuckled,

"Now Keiko, I greatly appreciate you trying to welcome our new student (Momo had to snort at that, if the newbie was ugly, Keiko would not even glance his way), but I have to inform you that removing a fellow student from his seat without the teachers consent is not acceptable. Saito Kisho, please return to your seat,"

Momo grumbled, to her, Keiko was not "The Adored One" as her name meant. Momo preferred calling her Leiko, which meant "Arrogant" which from Momo's point of view fit her exactly. However, at this point, Momo relied on Keiko's arrogancy to keep Kiyoshi from sitting next to her. Momo only had one choice left, it would kill her dignity, but Momo had to do it. When Mrs. Makai turned to deal with Kiyoshi's paperwork, Momo scribbled on a spare piece of paper,

_**Keiko,**_

_**I know you hate me, but I really need you to do me a favor.**_

_**Momo**_

Momo threw the paper, to her satisfaction, it landed squarely on Keiko's desk. Curious, Keiko opened the paper. Her face turned smug, she scrawled something on it and threw it back to Momo,

_**Why should I help you?**_

Momo knew that Keiko would comply after she sent the note back to Keiko,

_**Keiko,**_

_**I need you to do in all your power to prevent Sugiyama Kiyoshi from sitting in the empty seat next to me. Please! Do something good for once in your life!**_

_**Momo**_

Momo watched interestingly as Keiko's eyebrows rose. Keiko whispered to her friends before slowly turning to Momo. Momo looked at her expectantly, Keiko slowly nodded her head before crumpling the paper they had been writing on into the trash.

Momo sighed with relief as she settled back into her seat, Mrs. Makai turned around,

"Mr. Sugiyama, would you mind running down to the office for me and turning in the attendance sheet?"

Kiyoshi nodded and left, Mrs. Makai smiled,

"Just while he's gone, I want you all to write a letter to him to make him feel welcome. Introduce yourselves and tell about yourself,"

Mrs. Makai settled in her chair to read a book while the rest of the class started writing. Momo was stuck, she could not think of anything. All of a sudden, a brilliant idea struck her, she grinned and started writing.

**Green.shamrock: Sorry you guys, this took so long! I'm afraid we have to leave now**

**Kiyoshi: No, I don't want to!**

**Green.shamrock: Yes, you have to!**

**Kiyoshi: No!**

**Green.shamrock: Yes!**

**Kiyoshi: No!**

**Green.shamrock: Yes!**

**Kiyoshi: No!**

**Green.shamrock: No!**

**Kiyoshi: Yes!**

**Green.shamrock: HA! Come along now, you have to!**

**Kiyoshi: Noooooooooooooooo! You tricked me you witch! Aagh! Let me go! Noooooooooo****ooooooooo****oooooooooooooo****oooooooooooo****ooooooooooooooo……………………..**


	3. Unexpected Outcome

Chapter 3: Unexpected Outcome

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Outcome**

**Green.shamrock: I am such a procrastinator. I left this until the last moment with a brilliant idea, then I got a writers block cause I didn't remember what my idea was! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

_**Dear Sugiyama-kun,**_

_**I am Hinamori Momo, I've lived in Tokyo my entire life, not once leaving here. I used to have a best friend, he left unexpectantly, his name was Hitsugaya Toshiro. I cried for two weeks after that, I couldn't believe he left me. I don't really talk to many boys, and I don't plan to start now. In any way, do you think you could refrain from obeying Sensei and refusing to sit next to me? I don't care what excuse you come up with, just don't sit next to me. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Momo**_

_**P.S. I'm sure Keiko would like to sit next to you**_

Momo smiled at her accomplishment and set down her pencil. She folded up her letter and waited for Kiyoshi to come back. When he finally did, she and the rest of her class gave their letters to him.

_Knock Knock!_

The door to there classroom opened and revealed the principal. No one actually knew what he looked like. They only knew that he had a white hat with green stripes, blonde hair, and a black plushie cat that he always carried around. People said that the cat was a symbol for someone he once loved, but those were rumors, Momo never believed those.

"Ah! Long time, no sees To-"

The principal stopped short when he saw Kiyoshi glaring at him with so much intensity that he actually turned away,

"I just wanted to come and greet the new student, Sugiyama Kiyoshi!" the principal turned to Kiyoshi, "Welcome, I am Principal Urahara, obey me or fear the wrath of my fan!"

For effect, Urahara flapped it in Kiyoshi's face until Kiyoshi snatched the fan and whacked it back, the fan flew past Urahara and out the open window. Urahara ran to the window to snatch his fan but it flew out of his reach.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Mrs. Makai had to escort the principal back to his office before she could resume her lesson. History passed quickly with no interruptions, only the casual mention of the 'new student'. Today was the first day Momo couldn't wait to get out of first period. Finally the bell rang and Momo rushed out and sped to her locker, Momo took a quick scan around her locker to make sure Kiyoshi didn't have a locker near. She felt that boy sucked all the oxygen out of the room. Satisfied that he didn't, Momo slowed her pace. She opened her three-combination locker and stuffed her history books in it. Momo scooped her flute from the bottom of her locker and fished out her music. Shutting her locker she turned and immediately bumped in Kiyoshi.

"Oh, gomenasai!" said Momo

She dashed off not letting Kiyoshi speak. Today, the band would be issuing seating. Momo glanced at the chart and was surprised to find herself first chair. She found her seat and sat in it. Her stand partner was a petite girl just her her with short black hair to her shoulders. Momo smiled at her which the girl gave in return.

"Hey, I'm Kurosaki Karin"

Momo thought,

"You must be Ichigo's sister," Karin nodded, "I'm Hinamori Momo"

Karin stared at her, Momo was beginning to feel nervous,

"This was the girl he was talking about," muttered Karin

"Um, who?" asked Momo uncertainly

"Do you know Hitsugaya Toshiro?" asked Karin watching her expression

"Yes! He was my childhood friend!" giggled Momo, completely skipping the fact that Karin might have something to do with Toshiro, "I wonder what he's doing now?"

Karin visibly relaxed,

"Never mind, we're going to be great friends,"

Mr. Yamamoto tapped a stand with his conductor stick. The band got quiet

"Today, we have another talented musician joining us today. We are fortunate to have another oboe" the oboe section cheered, the had the least amount of people

Kiyoshi walked in clutching his oboe case, Mr. Yamamoto beamed and handed Kiyoshi some music,

"I deliberately waited before seating the oboe's so I could hear you play,"

Kiyoshi nodded, his eyes scanned the room and landed on Momo, careful to avoid his gaze, Momo turned to reorganize her music. Karin leaned forward in her seat while Kiyoshi's music filled the air. Mr. Yamamoto would have fainted if he had not remembered he was in a classroom. He clapped loudly,

"Wonderful, wonderful! First chair!"

Momo didn't even hear Mr. Yamamoto, she racked her brain trying to remember where she had heard that tune.

"Uh, you okay?" Karin's voice brought her firmly back to earth

"Huh?" Momo shook her head and tried to listen to Karin

"You hit your head with your flute four times,"

"I did?"

Karin nodded while Momo fingered her forehead and felt a bruise,

"Oh, I did,"

**Green.shamrock: I am really tired, I just woke up at 10:37. Neway, I hope I get some reviews!**


End file.
